1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to health care, and more particularly, to sensing motions of a health examinee with respect to time, sensing an electric potential signal corresponding to the sensed result from the examinee, and identifying the physical condition of the examinee by analyzing the sensed result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vital signals that can be sensed from a person such as a health examinee include an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal and an electromyogram (EMG) signal. From the sensed ECG signal, whether or not the heart pulsation of the examinee is being normally generated and the degree of a stress currently felt by the examinee can be determined. Also, from the sensed EMG signal, the amount of calorie consumption by the motion of the examinee can be learned.
Thus, by using the vital signals sensed from the examinee, the physical condition of the examinee can be identified. That is, by using the sensed vital signals, the health index of the examinee can be calculated. At this time, the state of heart pulsation, internal cardial work performed, the balance state of the autonomic nervous system, and the amount of calorie consumption are all examples of health indexes.
Meanwhile, in order to accurately identify the physical condition by using the sensed vital signals, the current motion, i.e., the current motive state, of the examinee should be considered. For example, in an exemplary embodiment, the degree of stress is calculated by using an ECG signal sensed from the examinee when the examinee takes a physical and mental rest. Also, in an exemplary embodiment, the amount of calorie consumption is calculated when the examinee is doing exercise.
The conventional health care apparatuses have a problem that the figures of health indexes cannot be calculated accurately if information on the current motion of the examinee is not given. Also, the conventional apparatuses cannot notify the examinee of the calculated figures of the health indexes in real time.